


reckoning

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, suuuuper short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: she finds out about his death.
Relationships: Mexican Dream/Girl Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	reckoning

there is _fury_ when she finds out about what happened.

people always thought that she doesn’t care for him, that she only sticks by him because he is a newest toy to play with. and don’t get her wrong - he _is_ a toy. one that she loves. a toy she’s very, _very_ fond of.

that man is _hers_. and anyone who touches her stuff will be damned.

this is what she thinks of when she begins sharpening her sword.

_there will be reckoning._


End file.
